Boochbeard
Boochbeard is a infamous pirate that sails the Skyways of the Spiral with his companion Mr. Gandry. He is perhaps most famous for saving the Pirate that would one day defeat Kane and the Armada. Biography Capture by the Maestro Around 2012The events of the Zafaria quest for the Five B.O.X.E.S. Event in Wizard101 takes place just before the prologue of Pirate101, as by this point in the timeline Boochbeard and Mr. Gandry are about to search for the player character in Pirate101, leading to the prologue of that game. The timelines of both Wizard101 and Pirate101 closely match that of real life, putting the quest at just around 2012, which was the release of Pirate101., the Maestro posted a rich bounty in the skyways of the Spiral for the capture of Boochbeard and Mr. Gandry. This bounty was seen by several pirate groups and eventually led to the arrest of the pair by the Red Claw Gang. The Gang sent the two pirates to one of their ships, the Coconut Crawler, so that the Maestro could confront them both face-to-face. The two were put in a holding cell on the Crawler, as the Red Claw waited for the arrival of the Meastro and Deacon. Eventually, the two came in contact with the Wizard, who had snuck onto the ship. They asked if they could free them from their respective holds, but before Mr. Gandry could fully explain their situation to the Wizard, a Red Claw thug came in and attempted to apprehend the Wizard, but was unsuccessful in doing so after a fight. The Wizard then freed Boochbeard and Mr. Gandry from their holding cells, and together they tried to look for a lifeboat to escape the ship in. However bfore they could do so, they came in contact with both the Maestro and Deacon of the Armada. They had been discussing a plan to stop a potential future where not getting rid of Boochbeard and Mr. Gandry would set off a "catastrophic chain of events" in which they rescue a young, orphaned pirate who would eventually go on to end Deacon and his Armada for good. Angered by the interference of the Wizard, Deacon ordered his Marines to kill them all, and a battle between the Armada and the Wizard, Boochbeard, and Mr. Gandry ensued. The Armada was defeated, and the Maestro and Deacon fled the scene. Finally, Boochbeard and Mr. Gandry were able to find a lifeboat, and they said their goodbyes to the Wizard as they set off to go find the orphaned pirate that had been mentioned. Finding the Pirate Orphan Sometime later, Boochbeard and Mr. Gandry found themselves onboard the Erebus on their search to find the orphaned pirate, who had since been arrested by the Armada and was being held on the ship. They went to them in their cell and asked them some questions before freeing them from their cell and taking them to the top of the ship. Before they could escape, the group encountered Deacon yet again, and he sent a group of Battle Angels, the elite warriors of the Armada, to make sure that Boochbeard and Mr. Gandry could not make it away with the pirate that he knew could destroy him. The group was able to fight and defeat the warriors, and they made it off to Boochbeard's ship so that they could escape the Armada and go to a safe harbor. However, Armada ships trailed Boochbeard's ship and the ships engaged in combat, with Boochbeard and crew emerging victorious. They managed to escape, as they set off for Skull Island so that the pirate could meet Captain Horace Avery.Tutorial (Pirate101) Stopping by Polaris While the Wizard was in Polaris to stop the Rat from destroying the Sky Anchor and ending the Spiral, Boochbeard and Mr. Gandry stopped by Walruskberg and got drinks at the Inn of the Midnight Sun, a popular bar in the area.In the Inn of the Midnight Sun, Mr. Gandry can be seen sitting at the table while Boochbeard's hat sits on top of it, seemingly suggesting that Boochbeard had to leave to use the restroom. Legends Due to his widespread fame, Boochbeard is known by many different names in the various legends and stories shared about him throughout the Spiral. In MooShu, pirates know of him as the "Flying Sloth", while the Marleybonian Navy knows him as "Old Whitebeard". In Santo Pollo, children sing songs of "El Boocho".Boochbeard | Pirate101 Free Online Game Behind the scenes In Pirate101, Boochbeard is voiced by writer Beau Paul. He also voiced the character for the recurring Five B.O.X.E.S. Event in Wizard101. Notes and references Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Pirate101 characters Category:Wizard101 characters Category:Pirates